This invention relates to a pipe fitting and, in particular, a pipe fitting in which a non-metallic ring is adapted for use with threadedly interconnected male and female members.
When pipe fittings are made up it is sometimes desirable to provide sealants or other means at the threads in order to prevent the escape of fluid. It has been known, for example, to apply liquid or paste type sealant materials to the threads prior to make-up of the fitting. It has also been known to provide for the application of fluoroplastic protective ribbons at the threaded interface of a pipe fitting for purposes of filling the space between adjacent thread flanks.
This invention relates to a pipe fitting and a non-metallic ring for use in conjunction with a pipe fitting and wherein the ring is provided with a sealing portion which is adapted to be engaged by interconnecting threads of the respective joint members. As a result there is provided enhanced sealing at the joint upon make-up. The ring also serves to isolate the end wall of one of the members of the pipe joint making it possible to advantageously cooperate with a pipe lining thus isolating the member from contact with fluid.